Joe Hawker
'''Joe Hawker '''not to be confused with his brother Joey Hawker is a Blood Angels Scout of 10th Company but is that is in the past and now he is lone wolf with Layla Hawker for company. His rank was sergeant. Like all Space Marines Joe Hawker knows no fear, but due to his skills as a sniper and the fact he turned down his chance to trade his Scout Armor for the Power Armor, he is a permanent Blood Angel scout. Wargear Joe Hawkers wargear is standard issue for a Blood Angel Scout, he has a Bolt Pistol as his sidearm. a Asartes Assault Shotgun for when things get up close and personal and a Absolution Pattern Sniper Rifle for long range. His Absolution Pattern Sniper Rifle has a built-in silencer and flash hider so his enemies don't know where he is, he has traded it for a Stalker Pattern Bolter which is a standard Godwyn Mark Vb Pattern Bolter modified with a Mark M40 Targeter System and enlonged barrel so that is able to serve as a Sniper Rifle, he has had a Techmarine put a built-in silencer and flash hider. His armor is the standard Scout armor. He also sings to himself the song We Are The Choosen Ones by Dream Evil as he says it gives him the strength to beat the enemies of the God-Emperor. 250px-'Absolution'_Sniper_Rifle.jpg|Joe Hawkers Absolution Patten Sniper Rifle 210px-Astartes_Assault_Shotgun.jpg|Joe Hawkers Astartes Assault Shotgun Stalker Bolter.jpg|A Stalker Pattern Bolter with Mark 40 Targeter System and elongated barrel Furidread.gif|A Furioso Dreadnought Robotic arm "It toke some time getting used to, but after a while you stop seeing it as a robotic arm and as real arm." - Joe Hawker about his robotic arm. During a battle against a Ork Waaagh! Joe came in to hand to hand combat with a Ork Warboss, during the fight Joe lost the whole of his left arm and it has been replaced by a robotic arm, he is a month overdue for a replacement arm as his current one is out of date and very badly damaged. Him and his brother "Come on bro, lets not fight now." - Joe Hawker to his brother Joey Hawker. Joe Hawker has a brother Joey Hawker both don't get along, Joey Hawker isn't in a Space Marine Chapter like his brother but is a ganger which isn't as big in honor as being in a Space Marine Chapter, although they don't see each other much they don't like each other and hate fighting side by side but try to get along with the other. Honors and medals Joe Hawker has earned many medals and honors. *Iron Skull - Earned after showing his leadership skills that made him a Sergeant. *Imperial Laurel - Unknown when he earned it for. *The Artillery Spotter Medal - For daring acts during a massive tank battle Joe Hawker gave the artillery targets and made the losses during the battle much smaller. He even carried on even after told the tanks don't need any more artillery fire support. Which he did while riding on a Sabre tank killer and giving the crew targets. *Medal of Honor - After losing his left arm Joe Hawker maned a static Heavy Bolter and fired it for a whole hour before a fellow Blood Angel reached Joe with a Apothecary. *Star of Terra - For wiping out a whole squad of Dark Eldar, killing their commander and capturing their command post single-handed. *The Holly Seal of the Emperor honor - after getting his robotic arm Joe Hawker got a Holly Seal of the Emperor, he carries it into battle in one of his ammo pouches which he has renforced so it won't be destroyed in battle. *Marksman's Honour - has earned over a dozen and a half for his skills with his weapons. To be honest he has lost count. Losing his squad "The Emperor protects, don't let him down." - Joe Hawker to his squad during a Eldar ambush. While on a scouting mission Joe and his squad where ambushed by Eldar troops. Joe and his squad put up a good fight but where all wiped out and left Joe alive. When friendly forces arrived Sarah was in a very bad shape and was made a Furioso Dreadnought who has fought by her old squad leaders side ever snice. Relationships Joe Hawker is in a relationship with Layla and are married. He is also her mentor. Having trouble sleeping With Joe being a Space Marine, even though he's not a "Full Battle Brother" he finds sleeping for more then four hours hard, but he's having nightmares, and thinks the Black Rage is trying to take him, he has all but the 19th and final implant in his body. Category:Shotgun02 Category:Military Category:Human Category:Brothers Category:Characters Category:Mentor Category:Husband